totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Sypiemy się!
Totalna Porażka: Nowicjusze vs Weterani ''' '''Odcinek 4 Pearl stoi gdzieś tam, kogo to obchodzi. Pearl: Witajcie w kolejnym odcinku. <3 Ostatnio nasi uczestnicy znaleźli się w Czarnobylskiej Elektrownii i krótko mówiąc, musieli się z niej wydostać w przeciągu godziny. <3 Niestety, żadna z drużyn nie zdążyła tego zrobić, ale to dzięki Majli i odnalezieniu przez nią szkatułki, Gwiazdorscy Podróżnicy z Czarnobyla wygrali wyzwanie. <3 Na ceremonii pożegnaliśmy Matt'a, bo olał nas, podobnie jak pozostała dwójka. Eh. Co wydarzy się dzisiaj? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Nowicjusze vs Weterani. <3 House Uczestników Do domku wchodzi Pearl i Drake. '' '''Pearl:' Siemanko, ludzie. <3 Pamiętacie tego idiotę Drake'a? Od dzisiaj dołączył do drużyny Jamników, bo Jamniki się sypią. <3 Powitajcie go burzą oklasków. <3 Cisza. Pearl: No, bawcie się dobrze. :3 Poszła sobie. Tom: Hej. Ja jestem Tom. Mam nadzieję, że razem wygramy następnym razem. I poszedł do galerii. '' '''Keira:' Jakże miło cię... Podeszła do niego, wzięła go za fraki i wywaliła z domku. Keira: Jak Kuba Bogu, tak Bóg Kubie. <3 Retrospekcja poprzedniego odcinka podczas pobytu w kanałach. ;u; (pokój zwierzeń)Garry: Widzicie tą małą zabaweczkę? /''Trzyma jakiś chip''/ Wykradłem ją z sali informatycznej w reaktorze. Zamierzam ją podłączyć pewnej osobie... Po co? Iris narzekała, że nie ładnie jest podsłuchiwać, więc... /''Złowrogi uśmieszek''/ I nie, nie jestem zły, ale chcę być miły i zawsze mieć na wypadek jakiegoś zagrożenia u innych. Tak, martwię się o Iris i Annie... Boshe, one chciały mnie... a dobra, o tym nie mówię... Kimberly tymczasem podchodzi w podskokach do Keiry Kimberly: Hej, Keira! Kimberly spojrzała na Drake'a leżącego poza domem Kimberly: To ty go wyrzuciłaś? Zresztą, nieważne. Chciałam cię przeprosić za to, co zrobiłam... a w sumie nic nie zrobiłam... No to chcę się zaprzyjaźnić! No wiesz, BFF <3 Kimberly z uśmiechem podała rękę Keirze Kimberly: To jak? Chcesz być moją słu... BFF? <3 Annie podbiega do Kimberly i Keiry. Annie: Hej, mogę też być BFF? Proszę, proszę! Nigdy nie miałam BFF... :( Tymczasem Tom był w galerii. '' '''Tom: '''Chwilkę sobie tu odpocznę... ''Drake wstał i otrzepał się. Drake: 'Super... ''Otworzył drzwi z kopa i poszedł wkurzony na górę domku. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Drake: '''Dzięki bardzo...Pearl! -,- ''Kimberly spojrzała niepewnie na Annie '''Kimberly: Okej! Im więcej nas, tym lepiej! Kimberly przytuliła Annie Kimberly: Ale będzie czadowo! Tom nadal siedział smutny. Tymczasem obok niego przyszedł jakiś duch. Tom: Coś chcesz? Annie uściskała Kimberly. Annie: Iiiiiiiiiiiiii! A jak masz na imię?! xD Kimberly spojrzała na Annie podenerwowana Kimberly: Ehh... Nowicjuszki tak mają... trzeba się przyzwyczaić... Jednak po chwili znowu się uśmiechnęła Kimberly: Jestem Kimberly, ale jak chcesz mów mi Kim, a ty jak się nazywasz... to ty jesteś Hayley? Spojrzała na nią niepewnie Annie: Hayley? Ktoś taki tutaj jest?! Ja nie znam tutaj prawie nikogo... Mam na imię Annie! Kimberly: Już sama nie wiem... Pamiętam, że była Hayley i była nią Keira... A później okazało się, że Hayley to nie Hayley, tylko Keira, więc pomyślałam, że to ty jesteś Hayley, a tu okazuje się, że nie, więc nie wiem gdzie ona jest... Kimberly: Mam tyle przyjaciółek jak na razie! Ale moje popychadło może być tylko jedno! I oczywiście, musi być to Keira! Kim opowiadała wszystko Annie bardzo przejęta, obie już siedziały przy stoliku i popijały herbatkę <3 Annie: Kurczę, ale mi się z tobą przyjemnie gada! <3 (Pokój Zwierzeń)Annie: W sumie, to serio jest spoko! Kimberly: Tak, wiem. Często to słyszę! A teraz ty opowiadaj, co u ciebie słychać? Kimberly zorientowała się, że jest w TV Kimberly: No to może poobgadujemy sobie innych... Co ty na to? <3 Annie: No dobra, ale... nie znam tu za wiele osób. W sumie, to z Weteranów poznałam tylko ciebie i Maddie! A mojej drużyny nie ma co obgadywać, i tak jest już wystarczająco pokrzywdzona! Kimberly: Aww! Biedna jesteś... Na serio, współczuję ci drużyny... Bo przecież Drake pomaga nam, Tom to najbardziej namolny uczestnik sezonu, Garry to jego niby-wielki przyjaciel i jakiś ukryty świrus, o Iris to szkoda gadać, a wydawała się na początku spoko, no ale potem mnie chciała pobić. Jedyna ty jesteś normalna no i Keira! Pomachała Keirze Kimberly: Sory za obgadanie drużyny, zrobiłam to niechcący, naprawdę! Kimberly zrobiła smutną minę, tym razem na poważnie. Annie złapała ją za ramię. Annie: Nie martw się, nic się nie stało... Zgodzę się z tobą, no może oprócz Iris i Toma, wydają się w porządku! Kurczę, ale to naprawdę porażka, że ciągle przegrywamy... Nie wiem czemu! I Annie się rozpłakała.Kimberly usiłowała ją pocieszyć Kimberly: Nie martw się. W końcu jako jedna z nielicznych fajnych osób nie możesz skończyć tak jak reszta! Przecież fajne osoby zawsze dochodzą do rozłączenia! Nawet jeśli nie mają do tego warunków! Po prostu producenci na siłę ich pchają! Kimberly podała Annie chusteczkę Kimberly: Więc nie płacz! Na pewno sobie poradzisz! Annie wytarła nos. Annie: Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie wyrzucą! Tymczasem Tom nadal siedział w galerii, a obok był duch. '' '''Duch:' Uuuu... Tom: Niezły żart Pearl. Ale jak się mam nabrać, skoro tyle przeżyłem? Przeżyłem trzy pobicia, zamknięcie w szafie i podrapanie przez zombiaka. A to tylko w poprzednim odcinku! Duch: To mnie się nie boisz? Tom: Jakoś nie. I zaraz potem wyszedł z galerii. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Annie: Poważnie... Ten Garry to jakiś mały oszust... A udaje takiego miłego przyjaciela... Podły drań! Iris siedziała na kanapie i piłowała paznokcie. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Iris: '''Same debile w tym programie! Orpczócz mej best frend forever and never i razem tugeder! Annie! Vince też jest niczego sobie. ;* Drake? Nowy? Super! Kolejna osoba mi się przyda by razem z Annie wywalić Garry'ego, a następnie Tom'a! <3 Stołówka ''Tym razem Tom przyszedł przed Celestią. Zjadł śniadanie i coś zauważył pod stołem. To były karty do pokera. '' '''Tom: Co tu robią karty do pokera? Nieważne, lepiej jest odłożę... No i odłożył te karty. Tom: ''Uratowałem się, ale teraz czeka mnie jeszcze trudniejsze zadanie. Garry chce, żebym głosował na Annie lub na Iris, a Annie i Iris chcą, żebym głosował na Garrego. Tymczasem ja nie chcę głosować ani na Garrego, ani na Annie''. Może w tym odcinku nie wylecę, ale za to czeka mnie trudne zadanie... Garry: Cześć, Tom. Jak tam u ciebie? Tom: 'A nic, jadłem sobie śniadanie. ''Celestia chciała wejść do stołówki ale zauważyła że jest tam Tom i Garry, stanęła z boku tak by nikt jej nie widział. Spojrzała na swój stół. ''(Pokój Zwierzeń)Celestia: '''Chyba nie ma zamiaru wziąć moich kart..? Jeśli je weźmie, to stracę swoje talizmany oraz moje najważniejsze przedmioty.. bez nich jestem bezużyteczna.. Muszę je podkraść zanim to zrobi.. ''Spojrzała się jeszcze pare razy na nich a później z płomiennymi oczami wyszła. Tom: '''Umiesz grać w pokera? Jak tak, to może zagramy? '''Garry: Chyba tak... Tom, nie możesz być z nimi w układzie... one chcą się nas pozbyć! Wziął karty z pod stołu... a raczej chciał wziąć, ale coś go lekko wałło w rękę... Garry: Oj... Tom: 'Daj, ja spróbuje... ''No i końcu wziął, chociaż ciągle coś waliło w jego rękę. 'Tom: '''Ała... Dobra, gramy! ''No i rozdał karty (tak, gdy rozdawał to też coś w niego waliło. ._.). W końcu wygrał Garry. 'Tom: '''Dobra, to weźmę te karty... ''Ale kiedy schował do kieszeni, to zrobiło... dziurę w spodniach, tam gdzie były karty. Tymczasem karty leżały na ziemi. 'Tom: '''To tak się bawimy? ''Wziął duże metalowe szczypce i nimi wziął karty. Zaraz potem w szczypcach była dziura, a karty leżały sobie na ziemi. 'Tom: '''No dobra... ''Wziął karty i położył je pod stół. Nie ten stół, co trzeba. ._. Zaraz potem usiadł sobie na ławce i wziął sobie dokładkę śniadania. '''Garry: A Tom, może zagłosujemy oboje na tą samą osobę? Oczywiście, jeśli przegramy... Tom: 'Dobra... Chwila, mam pomysł z tymi kartami! ''I po prostu dłużej je przytrzymał. W końcu przestało walić. '''Tom: No i teraz lepiej... Chociaż mam dziwne odczucie, że chcę kogoś bić... Garry: To może na Iris albo Annie. Chcą się chyba nas pozbyć. Może przekonamy też tego nowego, Drake'a. Tom: '''A właśnie, gdzie jest Celestia? Normalnie jest... '''Garry: Niewiem... może coś knuje... Na Stołówkę przyszła Maddie. Przechodząc się do lodówki rzuciła parę spojrzeń do Tom'a i Garry'ego. Zrobiła sobie dużą kanapkę. Usiadła przy stole kładąc na nim nogi. Spojrzała się na Toma tak, jakby czekała aż się odezwie. Tom: 'Dobra kanapka? Mi smakowała. :) '''Maddie: '''Pyszna... Tak jak zwycięstwo w zeszłym zadaniu. Mmm... Sypiecie się, koledzy. '''Tom: '''Wiemy, wiemy, taki jest nawet tytuł odcinka. '''Maddie: '''Teraz pytanie brzmi, czy uda wam się w końcu wygrać jakieś zadanie. Patrzcie - Przyszłam tu, zażeram się kanapką i wam wytykam przegrane zadanie. Powinniście coś zrobić, albo nie... Jeszcze się może okazać, że klątwa 11 miejsca mnie nie ominęła... '''Tom: '''Tego nie wiemy, ale już wiemy kto na kogo głosuje. ._. '''Maddie: '''Skończyły mi się odzywki, a to oznacza, że czas na kolejną kanapkę, albo na drineczka... '''Tom: '''Mam tu gdzieś trochę wina, nie wiem skąd się to wzieło, a ja nie piję alkoholu, więc możesz wziąść. ''I daje jej butelkę wina. 'Maddie: '''Hm, nie o takim drinie mówię, wino jest fe. Przynajmniej dla mnie. ''Poszła do lodówki i otworzyła szampana. 'Maddie: '''Za zwycięstwo... weteranów. ''Zaczęła walić z gwinta. xD 'Tom: '''A jak tam u Weteranów? Dobrze czy raczej kłótnie na kłótniach? '''Maddie: '''Wiesz, raczej rzadko siedzę z Weteranami i nie jestem "na falach". Popytaj innych o to. Ja przynajmniej trzymam się na dystans. Kimberly myśli, że jestem kolesiem i się we mnie zakochała! '''Tom: '''No cóż... Życzę ci, żebyś nie spotkała już ludzi w stylu Vince'a lub Bartholema. '''Maddie: '''Bartholome'a... Jezus, ty się ciesz, że nikt nie wycina z drewna figurek z twoją podobizną i że nikt nie zdradzi cię z kłodą drewna... '''Tom: '''Dodatkowo masz być razem z nim w jakiejś fikcji w stylu Survivora. Ja też mam tam być, Garry też. '''Maddie: '''Eee... Tsa. Gwarantuję mu rozwalenie szczęki za to, że będzie do mnie robił maślane oczy. Jeśli się tego nie oduczył. '''Tom: '''Nie będzie robił figurek z drewna tylko z plastiku. xD A tak na serio to jakie może być dzisiejsze wyzwanie? '''Maddie: '''Moje zmysły czują... dobrze widzą... ale niewyraźnie, że... ''Przystawiła palec do czoła. 'Maddie: '''Widzę, że... Nowicjusze przegrają, dojdzie do wielkiej przegranej mimo debiutu asystenta Pearl... '''Tom: '''A wyzwanie będzie o czym? '''Maddie: '''Nie wiem, mówiłam, że widzę niewyraźnie, a poza tym co? Czy ja ci wyglądam na jakąś Wyrocznię Przeznaczenia? Nie, pewnie, że nie. Ale pewnie i tak przegracie i tak. '''Tom: '''No cóż, to prawda... Gdzie Celestia? Powinna być tu już pół godziny temu. '''Maddie: '''Celestia..? A co cię tak interesuje, żeby tu przyszła..? ''Uniosła brew. 'Tom: '''Chcę jej oddać karty do pokera... ''Do nich podeszła Iris. 'Iris: '''Spieprzaj z stąd karyplu! ''Wzięła go za fraki i wywaliła przez okno. Chłopak spadł prosto do jeziora, gdzie pływały piranie. 'Iris: '''Nie podrywaj bo i tak nie zamoczysz chłopaku Kimberly. ;* '''Maddie: '''Nie podrywam go, i spójrz na siebie... wyglądasz jak wywłoka. Taką to by każdy chciał, ale tylko stary dziadek za kasę... '''Iris: '''Przynajmniej mam ładną dupcię! Chciałbyś co? ;* ''Zaczęła kręcić pupcią w ta i we wtę. 'Maddie: '''Za dużo fałd, celluitu i cylikonu, widocznie sama sobie tą dupcię robiłaś. Uraz na całe życie. '''Iris: '''Nie taki jak twoja morda. '''Maddie: '''Dokładnie, moja morda nie przypomina twojej "dupci". '''Iris: '''Ale za to masz taką szpetną jakby cię trędowaty robił. <3 ''Tom postanowił przerwać tą kłótnie rzucając piranią w Iris. Ale nie trafił. ._. Do stołówki wszedł Drake, i to właśnie w jego Tom trafił. <3 'Drake: '... Wyciągnął piranię z.... ;_;, a potem usiadł sobie osobno przy jakimś stoliku, mamrocząc coś pod nosem po drodze. Do stołówki weszła Helen, patrząc na kłótnie Maddie i Iris. 'Helen: '''Lepiej nie będę się w to wtrącać... ''Po cichu obeszła kłócące się dziewczyny i na chybił trafił usiadła na stoliku, akurat tym samym na którym usiał Drake. 'Helen: '''O, witaj. Jednak ta suka cię wciągnęła do tej gry? ''Tom w końcu drugi raz rzucił piranią i trafił w samego siebie. ._. Zaraz potem przyszedł mając jedną piranię na nodze. Zaraz ją wyciągnął i usiadł tam gdzie wcześniej. 'Maddie: 'Żałosna jesteś bez swojej siostry. Znając życie teraz się za ciebie wstydzi, ale co tam... widocznie to taka sama wywłoka jak ty. Odeszła gdzieś na bok. Jednak za nią poszła Iris. 'Iris: '''O nie! Możesz obrażać mnie! Mój styl ubieranie! Własną matkę, która stoi na ulicy i zbiera na chleb pokazując swoje tłuste brzusysko myśląc, że ktoś ją bzyknie, ale nigdy! Przenigdy nie pozwolę ci na to byś obrażała mojej siostry! Ty, ty! Suko, która nie ma przyjaciół i zbiera pieniądze w mario brosie by tylko zarobić na chleb i przelatuje każdego trednowatego osobnika jakiego spotka na swojej drodze i sobie ogląda pornole myśląc, że nikt o nich nie wie! Twoje cycki są sztuczne jak twoja żałosna morda! ''Odeszła wiedząc, że i tak Maddie miała to w dupie. ;u; Tymczasem u Drake'a i Helen... 'Drake: '''No.... ''Złapał się za głowę. 'Drake: '''Nie wiem czy to zniosę... ''Położył głowę na stole. 'Drake: '''Gadałaś może z...Maddie? ''Liczył, że Maddie dotrzymała umowy i rozmawiała z Helen. 'Helen: '''Tak, należy do tych mniej chorych psychicznie i można z nią po ludzku porozmawiać, może i nawet zaufać... ''Spojrzała na niego kontem oka... 'Helen: '''Powiedziała mi, że chciałeś się ze mną umówić na kolajcę, ale się bałeś spytać. Jeśli mówiła prawdę, to wiesz, mogę zgodzić... ''Tymczasem Tom miał pomysł. 'Tom: '''Ej, Maddie. Już Iris tu nie wyjdzie. Chyba. ''I zablokował drzwi deskami, a potem usiadł. '''Maddie: '''Zaraz, co!? Matka, która się obnaża by zarobić dla ciebie na chleb?! Przecież masz już 18 lat, sama sobie możesz zafundować chleb! Boże, ona jest jakaś naprawdę idiotyczna... Tsa, mam nadzieję, że nie ujrzę tej zbotoksowanej mordy. '''Iris: Nie będę się słuchała żadnych Konczit Wurst! Wyszła ze stołówki. Drake wstał z wrażenia. 'Drake: '''Serio? :o ''Rzucił się na Helen, a właściwie ją przytulił. 'Drake: '''Tak! <3 (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Drake: 'Dzięki Maddie. (pokazuje kciuk do góry) ''Helen również zdziwiona odwzajemniła uścisk. 'Helen: '''Jak miło. To słodkie <3... Ale może już wystarczy? Nie żeby nie było przyjemnie, a jest, ale ludzie się gapią... ''Zluźniła niechętnie uścisk, a raczej tylko trochę... (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Helen: '''Nadal się dziwnię czuję... ''Tymczasem Tom zrobił sobie kanapkę (z serem :P). Jak zjadł to chwilę sobie odpoczął. 'Tom: '''Jeszcze 5 minut temu byłem tylko ja z Garrym, a teraz? Maddie, jak chcesz jeszcze trochę porozmawiać to usiądź tam, gdzie wcześniej. ''Drake przytulił Helen mocniej i po chwili puścił. 'Drake: '''Jak przyjemnie... c: ''Westchnął. 'Drake: '''Poczekaj. ''Wstał i przyniósł dwie kanapki. 'Drake: '''Proszę. :3 ''Helen się trochę zarumieniła... 'Helen: '''Jeju, nie musiałeś... ''Wzięła jedną kanapkę. 'Helen: '''Ale chętnię się poczęstuję. <3 ''Przejrzała kanapkę dookoła i zjadła kawałek. 'Helen: '''Bardzo dobre! Trucizny w niej też nie ma. ''Tymczasem Tom patrzył na Drake'a i Helen. 'Tom: '''Niektórzy chcą mieć jakąś miłość... ... a inni nie. ''Drake wziął kęsą kanapki. 'Drake: '''No co ty... ''Zarumienił się. 'Drake: '''Swoją drogą... ''Rzucił kanapkę za siebie. 'Drake: '''Pewnie i tak niedługo wylecę ,_, ''Westchnął. '''Helen: '''Skąd taki pomysł? Z twojej drużyny masz najwięcej rozumu, pewnie ci idioci nawet nie pomyślą by cię wyrzucić. Tak w ogóle to moja drużyna ciągle wygrywa fuksami, a zakładam że mnie większość migiem przegłosuje... Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Nowicjusze vs Weterani